


Happy New Year

by NeiNing



Category: TMNT2003, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), tmnt2016
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Blood, Bondage, Comfort, Couple, Death, Engagement, Fear, Flashbacks, Hurt, Jealousy, Killing, Love, M/M, Moving, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sadness, Sex, Sex Toys, Support, Suspicious, Violence, War, Winter, proposing, relationship, surprise, traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: This is second part to my "Merry Christmas" fic. This shows how two turtles' life is getting back to normal after Leo returned from war.





	1. Returning Back To Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize writing mistakes. I have been tired while writing this and I haven't had time to re-read my writing and correct mistakes.

Chapter 1

Leonardo was back home. He really was back home! Raphael couldn’t believe it as he watched sleeping face next to him, feeling enormous happiness filling his heart and soul. Gently running his finger up and down on harsh scaled skin his mind couldn’t stop but to travel back into the night’s happening. Blush burned his cheeks as he remembered every gentle, and rough, touch what Leonardo had given him during the night. Burning kisses on his skin all around his body, taste of Leo’s mouth and skin… his erection. Erotic and loving whispers of passion and love, becoming one with his mate once more after so long time… It all had feel so unreal and yet so wonderful. Almost the same like he felt back then when he and Leo had experience their first time. Smiling shyly to himself Raphael’s gentle yellow orbs kept staying on Leo’s sleeping face.

Turning to look red clock number’s on night table Raphael sighed silently. 3:15am. He wanted to sleep since he felt tired but more than anything he wanted to stay awake and keep watching bigger turtle next to him. Part of him wanted to catch up wasted time while other part was scared to fall asleep. What if this all was a dream? What if Leonardo would be gone next time Raphael opened his eyes? He was too scared to take that chance but sleep was getting a better hold of him.

Yawning quietly he moved a bit closer and rested his head on big chest, eyelids immediately slamming shut without mercy. At some point Raph’s consciousness started to get his attention and he was waking up from his slumber. Feeling some small movements under his head Raphael realized it was Leo. Maybe he was trying to get up without waking him? Opening his eyes and looking up at his mate Leonardo’s eyes were still shut but his expression was far from calm and peaceful. He looked rather worried and somehow even scared… and he made small whining sounds. Low and deep.

Then he finally whispered something what froze Raphael on his place.

“Shoot her...” Not sure had he heard right Raph rose on his elbows, keeping his senses sharp and eyes locked on big face. It was obvious Leonardo was getting more restless sweat appearing on his face, his voice getting louder as he gave order again and again.

“Shoot her. Shoot her! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!”

And all of the sudden Leo’s body jumped and his eyes snapped open with loud gasp which instantly was followed by fast breathing. Blue eyes kept staring at the ceiling and it seemed like Leonardo had no idea where he was so Raphael carefully moved and Leonardo felt it. His head snapped at Raphael’s direction and those blue eyes stared yellow orbs in shock.

Raphael licked his lips once his mind turning wild with thoughts. He didn’t know exactly what he should say, do or ask. Reality coming back into calming mind Leonardo’s eyes turned moist as tears soon after this started to leak out of his eyes, rolling down on his cheeks. Raphael didn’t need to ask anything since he was sure he knew what all this was. Instead of using words of any kind he made his way as close to his love as he could, sealing big head into his arms, kissing the top of Leo’s head. Warm tears were wetting his plastron and neck but he didn’t give a damn since there were bigger issues than that.

It was both sad and devastating to see Leonardo, his fearless leader who always was so calm and strong, now crying and trembling in his arms totally shattered. War really had got some hold of him… Licking his lips and gently stroking the backside of Leo’s head with his thumb Raphael used his most calming and gentle voice what he could summon out of himself.

“Leonardo.”

His heart swelled when his name was called fully with such love and gentleness. Raphael rarely used his full name and when he did, it was special case where he wanted to show all his love, support and respect to older turtle.

“I can’t say I know what ya have gone through. I can’t say I know how ya feel but I can say this; My ears are here ta hear ya if ya want ta talk. My heart’s here ta drown ya with love. My arms are here always ta hold ya. I’m here ta be there for ya and support ya in all possible ways. That all ya have and more. Ya got me. All of me.”

Loud sudden sobs escaped between them as Leonardo’s hold around Raphael turned more tight. Gently continuing to pet and kiss Leo’s head Raphael waited. If all this hadn’t teach him anything else, it had taught him patience. Giving Leonardo silence and time was what he needed and soon his head slowly pulled away enough to turn up to face Raphael and his golden eyes. Looking in them Leonardo expected Raph to say something more but he remained quiet. It was a sign for him to talk.

Rubbing his eyes Leonardo sighed with silent apologize which Raph replied to with a small kiss on Leo’s nose. Seeing small smile on Leo’s lips for a moment eased this squeezing pain in Raphael’s heart. 

“I guess I talked in my sleep.”

“Ya did.”

“Did I… scream ‘shoot her’?”

“Yes. … Do ya want ta talk about it? I will listen and won’t judge.”

Hearing it eased Leonardo’s emotions and he found it easier to continue.  
“That day when I called you and one of my men came yelling enemy was attacking us… I took my gun and rushed out to find chaos. There were enemy’s soldiers who were attacking us but I also noticed a group of women approaching us. I instantly knew what they were going to do. Their eyes were hollow… empty. They had given up on their lives already. Most of them… triggered their bombs hidden under their dresses pretty soon after entering in our camp, causing great lost to us. It’s...”

He stopped and licked his lips keeping his eyes looking down.

“… It’s not easy to see any people to blew up. Blood sprays all around and body parts hits the sand. It was horrible. There’s no way, ever, in life to get used of such thing. It’s more horrible than what you see in TV shows or movies. But… somehow, in my eyes, even that wasn’t as bad what happened next.”

He kept another pause as images of the events went through in his mind, turning his stomach upside down.

“After everything calmed down, guns turned quiet and dust started to settle some of my men noticed small and scared little girl walking towards them holding a teddy bear. They approached her, telling her it was alright and I noticed how her hold on the bear turned a bit more tighter. I got bad feeling. I knew what she really was. I yelled my men to shoot her since she had a bomb for sure. I told them to kill her but… I can’t blame them since they couldn’t do it. I… I don’t know what went on in my mind but everything suddenly turned into slow motion as I took my gun lifting it, aimed and pulled the trigger. Instantly her small body dropped on the ground limp and my men turned to look at me in shock. I felt so empty when I approached her… It felt like forever before I was next to her picking teddy bear carefully away from her hold before looking under her dress. She had bomb belt on. I… I...”

Hiding his face from Raph’s eyes his hands turned into fists. “I got so angry. How the hell they could use a child? Innocent small girl who wasn’t more older than 10 at the most! I took the belt off around her after I noticed some enemies hiding in near by building and tossed belt there as hard as I could with a scream, stepping on the teddy bear when the belt flew inside. And it exploded. Rip cord had indeed been in that bear. I stood still waiting to see or hear the enemy but the silence spoke for them. They weren’t alive. My focus turned back on this girl and her blood was coloring sand near her head red. Only now I realized what I had done.”

His voice was breaking towards the end, lips trembling and eyes turning watery and burning.

“I killed a child. I shoot her! When I pulled that trigger I became a child’s killer! I didn’t… I didn’t...”

In this moment Leonardo lost it totally as he started to cry hard but silently again, guilt of shooting a child weightning his heart, soul and mind like nothing ever before. And Raph could feel his pain. Finding it difficult to say something Raphael remained quiet until he was sure he knew what to say.

“Dear, ya did what ya had ta do. I ain’t saying it was easy or pleasant or anything but ya had no other choice. It was either ya and your men or her. Ya, as a team leader, did what ya had ta since ya needed ta protect your team.”

“But I shot a little girl!”

“What your enemy was using coldly. I am sure she was an orphan or one of their own kid and they brainwashed her ta think ya all are bad guys and ya needed to be killed. Maybe they even blackmailed her saying they have her parents and they would hurt them if she wouldn’t kill ya all. If she had a family that is.”

Sighing deeply Raphael calmed his raising temper. He couldn’t lose control and let anger take over him now. “Look, Leonardo, what I’m trying ta say is that ya don’t know her backstory. Ya can’t change it what happened, none can’t. It ain’t easy ta live with what ya have done but what other choices ya have? If there would be a button ta undo all that, I would press if for ya. I even would take all that pain and guilt away from ya but nothing like can’t be done.”

Hearing only silent sniffs and sobs Raphael kissed Leo’s head once more, holding him firmly in his arms. “But ya know… Ya did her a favor. Ya let her go. Who knows what she had go through or what she would had go through without ya. Taking a life is never easy but I strongly believe ya did a big good thing. She’s in better place now. Not scared or used ever again.”

Slowly looking up blue tear filled eyes shined in dim room. “You don’t think and keep me as child’s murderer?”

“Of course not. In war horrible things happen and ya are forced ta do decisions and stuff what ya would never normally do. Even things what ya are highly against… But know it wasn’t your fault, it was their fault. They sent her there, not ya.”

Closing his eyes Leonardo pressed his nostrils against Raphael’s neck and took deep and calming inhale. Raphael’s scent was soothing and it was something what Leo needed in this moment. He was so thankful Raphael was there with him because without him… Leonardo didn’t even want to think what he would do or how messed up he would be. Many minutes passed in silence as Leo kept seeking comfort from smaller turtle who gave it all to him.

“She had so empty eyes. So gray... So pale face… She was like a zombie.”

Raphael nodded carefully. “They must have scare or torture her to death or something.”

“No any child deserves such faith.”

“No, they don’t. Still there’s some jerks who don’t give a fuck because they are selfish cowards and uses kids instead of coming out ta fight themselves.”

Raphael’s pulse started to speed up, blood rushing faster in his veins. Damn he started to get so damn pissed when he even thought about those shitheads. He so much wished he could had been there with Leo. He would had beat the shit out of those bastards with his fists and smash their skulls. Feeling smaller body starting to tremble Leonardo placed soft kiss on emerald green neck, rubbing his nose gently against warm harsh skin.

“You are getting pissed.”

“Can’t help it. I hate it so much when dicks are using weak people as their pawns.”

There were no reply from older turtle, just thumb gently rubbing his arm. Feeling the heaviness in the air Leonardo wanted to change the subject but it was hard when his mind kept rolling around the war.

“Raphael?”

“Hm?”

“I… I might have more nightmares or flashbacks… and I’m scared of them. I don’t want them to mess with my mind.” Looking up with desperation in his eyes for the first time Leo took tight hold on Raphael’s hand. “Please, be there for me. I need you.”

It felt like if his heart got a crack when blue pleading eyes were staring deep into his. Sighing gently with tiny smile on his face Raphael leaned down and kissed Leonardo with all the love what he could transport into this one kiss in this moment. Pulling slightly away foreheads pressed together and arms took tighter hold around the bodies what they were holding.

“I said that before, didn’t I? Ya got all of me and I’m here for ya. Ya wake me up in the middle of the night if ya want and need ta. I don’t mind. I mind it more if ya sit here awake with haunting thoughts and images without daring ta wake me up. I want ta be there awake with ya.”

Raphael’s words were like loving gentle strokes to Leo’s heart and mind, finally bringing him so needed comfort and calmness. Nodding once Leonardo promised with silent whisper he would wake Raphael up if he needed him – and he most surely would need him.

Short silence stayed between them until Raphael had to ask one thing what had been in his mind ever since Leonardo’s return.

“How did ya got that scar?”

Remembering he hadn’t told about it yet Leonardo sighed and laid down better, pulling Raphael gently in his arms.

“I got careless in dangerous situation. It was fist fight with very skilled enemy general after he had stabbed one of my already injured soldier. I rushed there for his aid and in some point the enemy general managed to surprise me when my focus was distracted. He had small blade hidden in his sleeve which he used and cut my face. He aimed for my eyes. It was very obvious since his first slash went just right in front of my eyes. If he would had hit I would had lose both of my eyes. Blind leader can’t lead his troops on the field and he knew it. Slash after slash went past my face and finally one of them hit me when I got distracted by the sounds from my left. Naturally I turned my head and during this movement his blade slashed again and made that cut. Luckily there still was some distant between us so I didn’t lose my eye.”

“What happened to him?” There was a hint of smirk on Raphael’s lips since he had very good idea what had happened but he needed to hear it from Leo himself.

“… I got so angry. It blinded me and it was kind of scary after I realized it. But in that moment I just… I hit him so hard on the face with my fist, feeling how his nose broke against my knuckle. His voice filled with pain and he dropped the knife in the sand. He tried to withdraw but I reached for his neck with my hand keeping him still as I picked blade up. I felt so huge anger towards him even that I saw fear in his eyes for the first time ever. I think none never hasn’t fear me like he did. My hold on his neck got tighter as I blocked his airways… and… I snapped, Raphael. I stabbed him once and after that I just kept stabbing him over and over again, more and more harder with each time. At times I felt like whole blade with my hand would go inside his body. He fell on the ground but I never released my hold on his throat or stopped stabbing. I got on him while I kept strangling and stabbing him and I didn’t stop until my men came to pull me off of him saying he had died long time ago.”

Sighing deep Leonardo closed his eyes, sensing stunned Raphael staying stiff and still in his arms.  
“War makes even kindest of us horrible blood thirsty monsters, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps. I mean I must admit it’s a bit horrifying to imagine you doing all that but then again you were saving your own life, protecting yourself. There’s many ways how people react to it. Some people, in situation where their life is at stake, either give up right away and die. Some fight but die anyway. Some use their mind, pretend to be dead and survive. Some fight and win and some just snap and do whatever they can to survive. I think last one fits to you.”

“Hmm. Perhaps. But know I never want to experience that same feeling of anger ever again.”

“But now ya know how I feel when I get really, really angry.”

To this Leonardo didn’t know how to reply but now he understood Raphael a lot better. Oh so much more better. Deciding it was enough for now both turtles laid down in each others arms staring at the ceiling, listening each others breathing in silence which, eventually, lulled them both into a peaceful sleep.

– 

Months had passed already and for weeks Leonardo had nightmares at nights and flashbacks during days – especially then when some loud bang was heard somewhere. It took Raphael some minutes to calm his mate and assure him everything was fine. In bed however no words usually were needed but there were times when both turtles just sat on the bed, Raph silently listening how Leonardo kept telling more about the war and the dreams what haunted him. When Leonardo had told most heaviest thoughts Raphael had found himself being amazingly calm and deliver right words to his mate. It had surprised Raphael himself since he had no idea where such wisdom had come from but the main point still was his words, in all those times at days and nights, had brought comfort and peace to his lover.

Standing in front of the stove gently mixing their food in warming pan blue eyes turned to take a look of emerald green figure sitting in a wheelchair by his side cleaning kitchen level.

“You’re sure you aren’t regretting for not going out to eat tonight?”

“No. Besides we need ta save money. As much as I like ta eat out, we can’t do that every evening.” Stopping Raphael sighed deep. “Besides I can’t force ya ta carry me and my wheelchair up and down those stairs every damn day. It ain’t right.”

Seeing the pain in Raphael’s eyes while he still kept wiping that small clean spot already, Leonardo leaned to kiss top of Raph’s head.

“You know I would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, I know but I ain’t wanting ta use ya.”

Leonardo knew all this. He knew how Raph felt and what he thought but such thoughts never hadn’t cross his own mind. He wanted to reply something to his lover but decided otherwise. Instead they both stayed side by side in silence, even during dining. It was kind of heavy silence but neither one of them wanted to break it.

After finishing dinner in silence Leonardo stayed behind to do the dishes while Raph made his way into living room, stopping next to their couch under a tall stall lamp. Turning it on he reached down on his knitting basket. Fingers wrapped gently but firmly around the ball of yarn. Lifting his work up Raph started to knit while listening the sounds from TV and kitchen.  
He didn’t lift his gaze up even then when his mate sat on the couch with a book. However he noticed how Leo took a look of TV and then him before starting to read. When the silence had been heavy and kind of bad in the kitchen here it was opposite. It was light, gentle and warm.

Lifting his yellow eyes off from his knitting his eyes focused on scanning beautiful home on TV while he kept on knitting.

“… That house looks pretty nice.”

Raphael’s voice snapped Leo out from his reading and he too lifted his gaze from book on the screen.

“That’s very big and pretty.”

“And mostly fucking expensive.” Sighing Raph lowered his gaze down. “We can only dream about a house like that. We are stuck in this fucking box...”

What Raph really had meant was that he was stuck in this current house of theirs but he couldn’t say it out loud but Leo was smart to read between his lines instantly. Leo wanted, more than anything, to offer Raph a bigger and better home to live in since he had seen how Raph had difficulties to move in this one with his wheelchair. When he hurt his hands on the walls while reaching to wheels, when wheels got stuck on the table’s foot and so on. Little annoying things which made Raphael furious. Leonardo had forgot how much, and bad, Raph cursed when being in a bad mood.

Not knowing what to say Leo closed his book while standing up, reaching to place his precious item on living room’s table.

“Well, I don’t know about you but it’s getting late and I’m tired. I go take a shower, enjoy some nice tea and then I will head to bed.” Normally Leo would go and kiss Raph but this time he decided not to. It was written all around Raph’s face he should keep away since his mate wasn’t in his most happiest mood. Withdrawing to bathroom made Raph put his knitting away, slowly coming to living room’s doorway. Hearing water running in bathroom he made his way in kitchen to boil some water. Filling Leonardo’s favorite mug almost full Raph pushed it further away from himself for safety reasons.

Next task was a bit more challenging but Raph was sure he could make it. Locking back wheels Raph started to reach up to cabin where Leo kept his teas. His legs were paralyzed from knee down but it didn’t stop Raph to push himself up on kitchen level and lean against it, holding him firmly on his place. Even that his legs weren’t in use or strong he still had rest of his body in perfect shape, having its unique strength as well. Sweat shone on his skin when his fingertips were touching Leo’s favorite tea package and since his palm had been flat against kitchen level it had sweat and his hand slipped.

It all happened so fast when he fell down hitting his chin hard on the edge of level, crashing on the floor with split open chin. Hearing loud ‘bam’ sound startled Leo who instantly turned shower off. Stepping out he didn’t bother to dry himself as he wrapped towel around his waist while calling Raphael. Not getting answer turned his heart cold and he rushed into kitchen seeing Raph laying on the floor, face hidden between strong arms.

“Raphael!” Kneeling next to his mate his first reaction was to touch green shoulder but his hand was shook off. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Please talk to me, beautiful.” But no. Raph didn’t say a thing. Observing his body language Leonardo soon realized Raph wasn’t hurt physically, at least not bad, but mentally… Those green shoulders trembled so much as silent sounds of crying could be heard. Not minding about his hand being pushed away before Leonardo sat down on the floor rubbing harsh skin of Raphael’s neck and shoulders slow and gently, hoping it would calm his partner’s broken emotions.

It must had took around 20 minute before Raphael calmed enough to stop crying and lift his head enough to wipe his eyes. Giving him all the time what he needed Leonardo remained silent by his side, allowing Raph to make the first move.

“… C-could ya help me up?”

Leonardo didn’t hesitate nor replied anything as he stood and helped Raphael back up to sit on his chair. Kneeling down in front of Raph his blue eyes saw nasty split on Raph’s chin but it had stopped bleeding. All dried blood needed to be cleaned away from his chin tho. Seeing Leo wetting a piece of kitchen roll Raphael wanted to protest but couldn’t after seeing the look in Leo’s eyes when he came back to him. Gently starting to tap and wipe the blood off, avoiding the split, Leonardo almost whispered.

“What were you doing? You could have hurt yourself so bad.”

Feeling foolish, stupid and embarrassed Raph lowered his eyes in his lap. “I… I wanted ta make ya yer tea ready. So that ya could go ta bed sooner and get yer rest.”

The thought warmed Leo’s heart but having his beloved hurt didn’t. Small smile spread on his lips nonetheless and he needed to reach to kiss Raphael’s green forehead. “Beautiful, listen. I’m so touched you wanted to make me such lovely thing but I don’t want you to do it with the cause of your health. Your health means me the most and I don’t want you to get hurt like this again.”

“But I wanted ta spoil ya a bit. Ya know, like how ya spoil me every day.”

“And I have nothing against it. But I don’t want you to try to reach anything from higher cabins ever again. I can move some of my tea packages in lower cabinet where you can reach it when and if you want to make some tea for me.”

Seeing hands turning into familiar fists he knew his words had hit sensitive spot. It hurt and pissed Raph off so much because he now had to have everything in low levels for him to reach them. Standing up and hugging his shaking body Leonardo once more kissed Raphael’s head.

“I love you.” To this he got no reply and he didn’t got his evening tea either.

–

Last 6 months had been weird what Raph had noticed. At first everything had been fine and then one day, suddenly, Leonardo’s behavior had changed. He normally spent his days at home with Raph or took him out but no, not anymore. Instead Leo went alone on his own. For too long Raph had watched this but now his limit was full. He needed and wanted answers.

Watching Leonardo dressing up once more in a hallway with his winter clothes Raphael couldn’t hide his anger.

“Ya going out – Again?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, but I have to go.”

“Why? Where?”

“I will be seeing a friend in a cafe.”

“A friend who I don’t know?”

“No, you don’t know him.”

This suddenly stung Raph’s heart so bad and instantly he blurted out the first thought, and fear, out loud with anger; “Yer cheating on me?!”

Leo almost choked on his own saliva as his eyes widened. “W-what?!”

Coming a bit closer Raphael snarled; “Be honest, are ya cheating on me?”

“What do you think I am? Of course I’m not cheating on you!”

“Oh, really? Then tell me – Is it him who ya have been sneaking out ta see all these few last months?”

Seeing no point in lying or avoiding Leo’s head nodded which was something what Raph had not wanted to see.

“So ya are cheating! How fucking could ya!?”

“Raph, please, I will explain everything later.”

“Why can’t ya do it now?!”

“Because I’m late already.”

Snorting with cocky laugh Raphael’s eyes sparked with anger. “Oh, sure. Ya two have a schedule where and when ya guys meet ta fuck?”

“Raphael, that’s really unnecessary.”

“So I am right!”

“No you’re not.”

“Of course ya sneak out ta see someone who can WALK! Who ya can take out without carrying him up and down the stairs! Of course ya are seeing someone who ya don’t need ta be embarrassed about! Someone who ain’t as miserable and handicap as I am!”

Hearing pain in Raphael’s voice didn’t make his leaving any easier but without a word Leo turned towards the door, placing his hand on the knob when Raph’s voice stopped him.

“I swear, Leo! If ya go out now ta meet him ya can forget of coming back home! We are over if ya step out through that door!”

His heart was hammering in pain but he had to do this. Turning to look his beloved mate still hand on the knob, Leonardo sighed deeply with sadness in his eyes. “Don’t say such thing, Raph. Those words really hurt.”

“Not as much as yer actions and lies have hurt me. Go and ya never come back.”

Swallowing once Leonardo held his eyes on Raphael’s. “Then so be it.” With one firm push Leonardo opened the door and stepped out. Taking one last look of his horrified mate’s face he still couldn’t stop himself from whispering; “I love you.”

Watching the door closing in front of him felt so unreal. Leonardo just hadn’t walked out and go see someone else…? Horrible pain and panic filled his whole being to the very core with anger. He felt so messed up right now that only thing what he could do was scream his lungs out. He didn’t even care if the neighbors would hear it. If he still would had been able to walk he would go somewhere to throw and smash things but instead he went into their bedroom where his punching bag was placed. Beating the poor bag with bear fists eventually made his knuckles bleed but he didn’t care even that he noticed blood spots appearing on his bag after every hit. Physical pain was something what he very rarely even felt in these days but emotional pain… It was something what hang there for days, sometimes weeks and months.

This torment inside he couldn’t take and the fear he had lost his most beloved person to someone… Just because his self-esteem was so low, always fearing deep inside Leo eventually would find and go with someone who could walk and run beside him, go anywhere with him unlike him. Another issue was bedroom. They both loved sex, they honestly did, but it had become boring since it was always the same position without any excitement. Perhaps this new guy was even better, and wilder, in bed.

Stopping bag from swinging Raph kept holding it still, pressing his sweaty forehead against cool and bloody leather. Burning sensation in his eyes once more forced him to close them, uncontrollable tears pouring out on his cheeks between eye lids.

–

Later that same evening Leonardo came home. It was kind of late already and he assumed Raph to be sleeping but instead he found him sitting in his chair in dark living room. Welcome wasn’t all that warm what Leo had prepared to.

“Why are ya here?”

“This is still my home, Raph.” Approaching him it became obvious soon Raph had been crying. His eyes were swollen and reddish and his body tensed. He still had some anger inside him and Leo couldn’t blame him for that. Sitting down on his usual spot on the couch Leonardo leaned on his thighs, crossing his fingers.

“Raphael, listen. We need to talk.”

“Shut it. Nothing what ya say can make this better. Ya are cheating on me and that’s final.”

“You’re not giving me a chance to tell you what’s - “

“I ain’t wanting ta hear those words!” There was pain in Raphael’s voice so Leonardo decided not to even try to talk.

“Fine then. Let me show you instead.”

Raphael’s laugh was loud, short and kind of maniac-like. “Ya wanna show him ta me like some trophy now?!”

“Trust me – it’s better if I show you.”

“And what if I don’t wanna see it?”

Standing up Leonardo gave stern look down at Raphael’s glowing yellow eyes. “I wasn’t asking. Go dress up with warm clothes. It’s cold outside.”

“Make me, ya fucker!”

Leonardo had have enough. With few bigger steps he stopped in front of surprised turtle slamming his hands hard on wheelchair’s armrests, fury brightening his usually calm blue eyes.

“Raphael Hamato! You go in that fucking bedroom and dress up! No argues since I have had enough of your bullshit! We go out and solve this shit once and for all! Go!”

Stunned by Leonardo’s aggressive behavior and anger Raphael couldn’t do more than stare into those blue flaming eyes, his own eyes and mouth wide open in shock. But without a word or protest he did obey older and bigger turtle sealing himself in bedroom. Watching door closing instant guilty wave flooded over Leo making him take step after Raphael but he halted. No. He couldn’t go after his lover right away. It was better to give him time. Another part of him was worried could Raph be able to dress himself but then again Raph had lived alone a year while Leo had been in a war and in that time he had become very independent… even much more than Leonardo would had liked to admit. Nonetheless he was happy for Raph and how well he had done.

Door finally opened and Raphael slowly made his way into hallway where Leo followed, giving him winter jacket and while Raphael put it on Leonardo gently placed Raphael’s feet in warm winter boots, spreading warm blanket on his legs. They needed to stay warm after all.

“Can ya carry me like this?” Raphael’s voice was small. Like if he was afraid of Leonardo.

“No but I can gently lower you down stair by stair.” Feeling nervous Raphael only nodded as they headed out from the apartment. When Leonardo pushed him towards the stairs fear started to sneak in his mind. What if Leo’s hold would slip? Or perhaps Leo would push him down? First stair was horrible and Raph almost yelped, holding so tight on the armrests it almost turned his knuckles white. Seeing this and so tensed body Leonardo did what he could do comfort his fearful partner.

“It’s okay. I’m not letting you go. You’re safe.” Raphael remained silent since he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. He was trembling in and out so bad with fear and nervousness. When the last stair, after 5 levels, was behind Raph could sigh in relief and relax as they approached front door. Feeling cold air hitting his face sent chills to his spine but yet he welcomed it all. Fresh air, sounds of city, seeing people on ground level instead behind 5th floor window was nice change which instantly made his mind more clear.

Instead of taking Raphael to underground Leonardo took him to parking area, approaching one higher car. In confusion Raph looked at the car when Leo opened the door starting to help Raph on front seat. Grabbing on bigger arms their eyes finally met and stayed on each other.

“A… Are… I mean… Is this…? Where did ya…?” Raphael was confused which brought small smile on light green lips.

“It’s okay. I haven’t steal this car or anything. He borrowed it to me.”

HE?! Looking inside the car better Raph felt his stomach turn. He was sitting in HIS car! He didn’t want to be there. Not in a vehicle what belong to some pervert who had been sleeping with his man. Trying to get out of the car back to his wheelchair Leonardo held Raph still convincing it was all good and he wouldn’t need to sit there for too long.

Swallowing lump in his throat Raphael had no other choice but to give in. Door slamming shut next to him after his legs were inside safe and sound made his stomach turn once more. He didn’t want to be there. Not in this car. He rather would had take a buss, taxi or metro but no. Leonardo sat on driver’s seat closing the door behind him. Feeling the car start and the sound of its motor reminded Raphael about his own motorcycle what he no longer had…

Feeling tears raising into his eyes he turned to look out as Leo drove forward on the road. His precious shellcycle what Don had build for him. He no longer had it. In an accident with a truck his bike had smashed so bad it wasn’t reparable and when Don said something like that Raph believed it. Back then, while laying on that hospital’s bed he had found out his bike was smashed and on top of that his L4 and L5 bones had damaged so he had lost his legs knee below as well with bigger piece of his lower shell. Not being able to drive, walk, run, jump on rooftops… All that was instantly taken from him. It had been so heavy blow that Raphael even had thought about suicide few times. If it wasn’t for Leo he would had done it.

Leo.

Turning to look the turtle beside him from the corner of his eye Raphael thought about their past more while silence remained inside the car. Leonardo looked so calm and focused... like he had back then when he had stated to agree to live with Raphael and take care of him. It had been confusing, surprising and also infuriating since Raph didn’t need a babysitter. True, he didn’t but he needed a helping hand and Leonardo surely had been very good at it. For example Leonardo, during Raphael’s recovery time in hospital, had been looking apartment for them since they couldn’t go and stay in April’s place anymore because of Raph’s need for a wheelchair.

And Leonardo had found them a place - their current apartment. It hadn’t been all that what Leonardo apparently had wished and hoped but it was something what they took in a time of need. After few months from leaving the hospital and living with Leo he one evening had confessed his warmer feelings to young turtle. Surprised by this Raphael hadn’t been able to say anything but he had thought about it since he had realized the way how older turtle looked at him at times had changed. 

Despite the fact Raphael also had warmer feelings towards his companion he hadn’t been able to say it but he had started to try to show it with small gestures. Leonardo had picked up with the hints pretty quick. Their first romantic and more closer moment had been few weeks after “confessions” in a bathtub. Leonardo had prepared nice warm bath for Raph helping him in there. Without a word, however, Leo had undress himself and slid in the tub behind Raphael, just gently holding him close in his arms.

It had been embarrassing and somewhat encouraging, nice even. Being in warm water against big strong body feeling warm breathing hitting the backside of your head, big arms around holding you ever so gently while fingertips slowly ran up and down on the skin… Remembering all that filled Raphael’s stomach with butterflies making his whole body tingle with happiness and erotic memory, chuckling shortly and silently to himself.

His silent chuckling and smile what stayed on his lips weren’t unnoticed by Leonardo but he remained silent and calm. Whatever had improved Raphael’s mood was good and blue eyed turtle didn’t want to go ruin it by asking anything about it. Parking car at the parking area in front of high building Leo shut down the engine stepping out. Raphael patiently waited his help to get out of the car, gently and slowly being placed in his chair. Feeling his stomach starting to turn around with thoughts Leo had brought him to see his secret lover wiped all those previous nice memories and happy feelings away.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael finally founds out why Leonardo has been acting so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for writing mistakes. Haven't had time to check them. Please, don't let them bother you!  
> Here's link where you can see how their house looks like. I used free online program to do this so it misses some small things like lights, sank floor in living room, one more door to balcony from kitchen etc.) https://sta.sh/0dvf0i1bfuk

Chapter 2

Opening the front door with key Leo helped Raphael inside heading towards elevators. Elevator… Such luxury Raphael thought as the door closed in front of them. Despite the fact building looked not so tall it still had 50 levels and it looked quite brand new… or if it wasn’t brand new it was few years old at the most. Elevator finally peeped once and shortly at the level 50, doors slowly opening. His hands turned into fists when this nasty feeling in his stomach grew when door of one apartment came more and more closer to him. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“S-stop!” Raph yelped trying to push backward with his upper body. Stunned by sudden reaction Leonardo halted. Waiting patiently in silence for Raphael to speak what was wrong his mate eventually turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“Y-ya are taking me ta see him for real, aren’t ya?”

“You’ll see.” Leonardo stated bluntly with calmness starting to approach the door once more. Closing his eyes Raphael prepared for the worst when key entered into a lock and the sounds of door opening echoed in the silent staircase. Hearing door closing behind him he heard Leo’s steps going past him and a bit deeper in the apartment.

Even that his eyes were closed he could see lights turning on behind his lids. Part of him wanted to open his eyes but more than that he didn’t want to see what was waiting for him.

“Are you going to keep your eyes closed the whole time?”

Raphael was stubborn and refused to answer. Feeling warm hand on his and seeing shadow in front of him his curiosity won and eyelids opened, seeing gentle and loving blue eyes staring at him back.

“I swear on my honor, beautiful, this isn’t bad thing at all. Please look at it.” Standing up and stepping out of Raphael’s view his blue eyes remained locked on Raphael’s face when his eyes scanned this open and wide apartment in front of him. It was brand new, cream white and just breathtaking. Slowly starting to move forward to look around better Leonardo stood still, allowing his mate to study what he was seeing alone in peace. Hallway was short but wide opening to super wide living room which had sank middle area but there was small ramp for his wheelchair! Raph couldn’t resist from testing it and after deciding it was good thing Raphael headed at the end of living room where was middle sized fireplace and door to bathroom.

Pushing door open Raphael couldn’t believe how big and wide this room was. Right across the room was small sauna, next to it on the right was wide steam shower and next to it was toilet. Across to it was big whirlpool bathtub with small beautiful window and places for candles. Next to it was 2 big sink, one at higher level and one more lower level, and few small cabins. At the corner, next to sink and cabins was place for washing machine. Raphael had to admit it, he was blown away since this bathroom was something beyond of his imagination. If there wouldn’t had been other rooms to check Raph would had stayed there to stare everything in there but he wanted to see rest of the place. Next he headed to big and wide kitchen which was across living room, hearing Leonardo following him.

Allowing Raphael to check everything in kitchen in peace Leonardo finally stepped forward and showed him thin but tall cabinets. “I thought we could place your things, and some of mine, in these lower levels.” Not sure what Leonardo was talking about Raphael only nodded moving forward. Opening one small door he rolled out on this wide wooden area of balcony with glass railing. It was big and part of the balcony seemed to continue further away. He would investigate that later. Stopping to look forward his eyes scanned absolutely beautiful view of night city with lights. Feeling breeze on his face up so high made him smile. It felt almost like if he was on rooftop looking down at the city. Encouraged by Raphael’s smile Leonardo called his name but got no answer right away.

Watching in awe all around Raphael totally missed Leonardo smiling at him but he gave him his attention when his name was called out again little louder.

Hinting Raphael to follow him with his head, Raphael obey. They were going back at the hallway and there was a door what Raph had missed while keeping his eyes closed. Stopping Leonardo shared a smile to his lover stating with loving voice; “Wait until you see this.” Sliding the door open loud gasp was heard from beside him. Raphael couldn’t believe it, a movie theater! He always had wanted one! It was dark with small spot lights and huge screen with big comfortable looking chairs and also a spot for his wheelchair.

Feeling a lump raising in his throat Raphael pushed all the excitement down. He had no right to feel so excited and happy about it. Feeling the mood dropping suddenly Leonardo tapped tenderly a dropped shoulder next to him. “There’s still something what I want you to see.”

Nodding Raphael followed Leonardo with more gloomy mind than before. Why? Why was Leonardo showing him all this? To make him feel more horrible than he already did? To visit a house what would be perfect for them but what they never could afford… This was torment. This was ripping him apart and he wanted to leave. However they were already entering in another room which appeared to be huge bedroom at the end of the apartment with one wall fully being made of glass. Room was quite dark and it felt safe and warm, like a most safe home nest. Looking around Raphael spotted French doors and balcony behind them. So that’s where balcony continued! At the corner of the room was another slide door and Raphael curiously started to head towards it. Sliding the door open he eyed this small room with asking look. A wardrobe? No, it was a bit too small for it. It was like if Leonardo had read his mind as he appeared behind him saying;

“I thought it would be nice little training and exercising room for you. I hope the size is good.”

Now Raph couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Why…?” Slowly turning around he came face to face with slightly confused looking turtle. “Why ya brought me here? Just ta see this amazing house and tear my heart apart since this, for fuck’s sake, is something what we both would want and need but...”

Dropping his head down and raising a hand on the half of his face Raphael cursed under his breath. “Fuck ya, ya fucker. This place is perfect and spacious enough for me ta move even with furniture but we ain’t having money for this. So why? Why?!”

That demanding look in Raphael’s eyes didn’t give Leo any room to dodge or avoid answering so he took deep inhale kneeling down in front of Raphael, taking his shaking hands in his. Smiling as gently and full of love towards this small turtle as he could show, and even possibly feel, Leonardo kissed Raphael’s hands.

“I brought you here because… This is our home. I bought this for us. For you.”

It was like if someone had threw a hammer at his head and it took long moment before Raph realized what he just heard. If he wouldn’t had been in his wheelchair he most surely would had collapse on the floor.

“WHAT?!”

Chuckling gently Leonardo kept Raph’s hands in his. “You heard me right. This is our home. Our very own home.”

“Ya… Ya are nuts! This can’t be ours! Where have ya got the money for this!? Ya haven’t use our small savings and take a loan, haven’t ya?!” Suddenly another way popped in his mind and he turned pale. “D-don’t tell me ya were a man whore all those months to earn money for this!”

Now color ran away even from Leonardo’s face when he stared Raphael in shock. “W-w-w-w-what!? H-how can you even think or ask such thing?!”

“Where ya got the money then if ya haven’t been doing that?! From April and Don?!”

Slowly letting Raphael’s hands slip out from his Leonardo reached to his pocket taking something in his fist from there. For a mere second he looked unsure. “You are gonna get angry with me.”

“I’m already angry at you.”

Short laugh eased atmosphere between two reptiles before Leo opened his palm in front of Raphael. It was perfectly folded paper which Raph slowly took and opened it. Numbers… It was lottery paper.

“So what? This is a piece of paper.”

“Which had all numbers right. Raphael, we won the main price. It was, in all honesty, more than enough so that I was able to buy this place.”

Swallowing nervously Raph needed to ask. “H-how much?” Not bothering to answer Leonardo took out another piece of paper from his pocket and showed it. Raphael’s eyes widened and then turned sad.

“Leo… Ya have spend too much on this house.”

“Don’t worry, we still have more than enough left.” Taking out his phone Leonardo logged in his bank account showing the among of money in there. Once again those yellow eyes turned more wide, being rubbed in disbelief. Lifting his gaze up on blue orbs Raphael couldn’t hide his smile what kept getting wider and bigger with each passing second.

“We - we are rich. Ahahah, for fuck’s sake, we are rich!” Tight hold on his big cheeks forced Leonardo bend down into a deep and strong kiss, actually into many kisses since Raphael couldn’t stop kissing those smiling lips, smile still remaining on his own lips. Pushing his forehead against another head Raphael laughed shaking his head.

“I can’t fucking believe this… This ain’t real.”

“Trust me, this is very real.” Eyes full of new hope, life and joy sparked in dim lighted room and it made big heart inside another plastron swell with love. Moving his head a bit Leonardo pressed his lips on Raph’s and he received one hell hot kiss back. Separating with noisy ‘plop’ both males panted silently with wide smiles on their faces. It was still a bit hard to understand they had won the main price in lottery.

Finally getting his brains back in some kind of order Raphael had few questions what he wanted to have answer to.

“Do others know?”

“No. I wanted you to be the first one to know.”

“What about… all those months when ya sneaked out ta see him?”

Sitting down on the floor with crossed legs Leonardo decided it was time to tell everything. “I was seeing him because he was the best housing agency. We spend months on finding this home and when we finally did I wanted some renovations to be done in here. That little ramp for you in living room, changes in bathroom, slide doors everywhere since they are easier for you to open and close, all kind of little things but something what would be big for you.”

“And the car?”

“It’s mine. Or should I say ours. I know I should had take you with me when I went to get us a car but when I saw that beauty in a store I knew it was perfect for us. Perfect for you as well to go around the city and country with me.”

Raphael’s long silence was a bit alarming but Leonardo patiently waited since he could tell that mind of Raph’s was working hard on all the info what it just had receive.

“Hold on...” He finally managed to say. “Yer saying ya looked a home for us for months and all… When exactly you won the lottery?”

Rubbing the backside of his head Leonardo knew Raph would get angry but he needed and wanted to be honest now that he finally could get it all out of his chest. “About 6 months ago. When I started to ‘act strange’ like you stated it. When I realized I had won I instantly wanted to start to make things right and better for you. The sooner the better I thought. I knew you would get suspicious and, trust me, I wanted to tell you all about it right away but I also wanted to surprise you.”

Looking down in his hands Leonardo continued; “Besides, I was in a war a year. Away from you. With this money, new home and all I thought and felt I could make up lost time.”

Moving a bit closer a hand reached to rest on his head petting it gently. “Leonardo.” Hearing his name being said with so gentle voice, especially from Raphael, was extremely rare but it was super warming to his heart. Nodding very slightly with his head he gave a sign he was listening.

“I guess I am slightly mad at ya for keeping this all as a secret. Ya easily could had spend all the money without telling me.”

Snapping his head up in shock Leonardo opened his mouth. “I would never –!” Gentle but firm finger put pressure on his lips, turning him quiet.

“Let me finish, ya fucker.” There was playful and kind tone when his ‘nickname’ was said so Leonardo remained still and quiet, allowing Raphael to speak out his thoughts. “But I know ya and ya would never do such thing. I...” Words getting stuck in his throat he swallowed over and over again, dropping his head down to avoid Leo’s gaze what felt like burning all the way through into his soul.

“...I honestly can’t thank ya enough for what ya have done ta me. In all this time what we have known. The fact ya wanted ta spend such money on someone like me… I ain’t worth it but I’m still so happy ya have a good heart and ya are here with me. I just… Uh… I… Thank ya, honesty. Thank ya so much, Leonardo. I don’t know what else ta say…” Blushing a bit he scratched the backside of his head. “I ain’t good with words, ya know.”

Smiling Leonardo nodded getting on his knees kissing emerald green forehead. “I know.” Wrapping his arms around each other they both held one another, whispering;

“I love you.”

“I… lovmhnhg ya too.” Chuckling at Raphael’s embarrassment older turtle kissed a shoulder under his chin. Pulling away slowly he held another smile on his lips.

“I have another surprise for you.”

“No. No more, Leo. Ya have give me more than enough already.”

“I promise I won’t have more.” Standing up Leonardo asked Raphael to follow him to living room area where Raphael stopped in the middle of it and waited, watching Leonardo disappearing behind the corner. Raphael’s ears picked small sounds from the hallway and soon Leonardo came back, pushing brand new wheelchair closer to him.

“Get out of here!” Those words just blurted out of his mouth when his yellow eyes saw higher and more fitting wheelchair, shining its brand-new state. Coming closer to take a look at it his fingers couldn’t stay away from shining black leather.

“You like it?”

“Hell yeah I do...” Was amazed and silent whisper.

“Good. I hoped that.”

“But why? Why ya got me a new chair?”

Smiling with short chuckle Leonardo nodded towards the chair where Raphael currently sat. “That has seen better days. It’s old, dirty, broken and all. You need new and better thing to move around. Plus this is lighter so it also improves your chances to move more better in here.”

“Ya really have cross the line, ya fucker.” Despite his harsh words there was strong gratitude shining in his eyes which Leo was happy to see. In his eyes Raphael deserved only the best what he now could offer to him.

“Do you want to start to use this now?”

“Njah, not yet. After we have move here then I will take it. But before that I will use this piece of crap.”

“As you wish.” Leonardo chuckles pushing wheelchair back in small room which was cleaning closet. Returning back to Raphael Leonardo smiled.

“So, how do you like this place?”

“I love it. I fucking love it. This is like a dream and more.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“Um, Leo… I… I need ta apologize… For all those nasty words and especially for the fact I thought ya were cheating on me. I’m really sorry. I know I hurt ya pretty bad with all that.”

“You’re right. Your words and suspicious thoughts were painful but I couldn’t tell you the truth. But it’s all good now, Raphael.”

Smiling Raphael reached for Leo’s hand, guided it close to his face and kissed it gently before nuzzling against warm bigger palm. Watching in silence Leonardo smiled.

“So when we will move?”

“We have 4 weeks time to move since I already ended our lease in our current place.”

Raphael snorted with a smirk. “4 weeks? Damn, we will move in 2 at max.”

“You’re that eager?”

“Of course I am! Haven’t ya look around this place? It’s huge, we have wonderful luxury things what we need and want but most of all there’s elevator in this building! Perhaps ya don’t know how much it means ta me but it’s so important. I’m having my freedom back. I can go out whenever I want without a need to ask ya ta carry me.”

Despite the fact Leonardo was smiling he felt a bit bad inside. Raphael indeed would be able to go out even alone now because of elevator. Raph would become even more independent which was good but at the same time Leo worried that soon Raph wouldn’t need him at all anymore.

“I know that look on yer face, ya fucker. Ya worry for nothing. I ain’t gonna leave ya or throw ya out. Ya are… too much of a darling and important ta me. I will always need ya and yer help with some things even if I become even more independent. And of course we keep going out together but there will be times when I want ta go out alone now that I can.”

“Of course. I just worry if something happens when you’re out alone. Like if someone tries to rob you.”

“Hey! I may won’t be able ta use my legs but, for fuck’s sake, I still can punch and bite if needed.”

This made both of them laugh easing Leonardo’s worries.

–

In next 2 weeks their old apartment was full of boxes what were moved into moving truck what Leonardo had rent and Don had took off from work with everyone to help and drive the truck. In this point they all were now aware of Leonardo winning in lottery and still they refused to take any money from him when he offered to pay them for their help with moving.

Unpacking stuff was done amazingly fast as well with the help of their brothers and friends and in the evening Raph and Leo watched their new home smiles on their faces.

“Leo… One question.”

“Yeah?”

“It looks good in here but ya gave our couch, bed and other old furniture away. Where do we sleep?”

“We have one airbed. We use it tonight and tomorrow we go buy all new furniture. New home, new stuff and new beginning. Don’t you agree?”

“Well, I must say it sounds nice.”

“Good. I go make the bed ready so that we can get some rest. It has been long day.”

“For ya at least.” To this Leonardo snorted with a smile withdrawing into bedroom and soon loud sound of airbed’s motor echoed in quite empty house for 5 minute before turning quiet. Taking this as a sign Raphael entered bedroom seeing Leo bed down slightly while spreading blanket next to another blanket, pillows already being placed in their own places.

His blue eyes watched his lover making his way another side of the bed, slowly sliding out of his chair on new and weird feeling material. Leonardo found himself being as still as he could as he watched Raphael lifting and placing his legs on the bed with his hands, finally laying down on his shell with a small hiss.

“Are you okay?”

Raphael’s expression got more painful and his hands turned into fists, sweat slowly appearing on his face.

“Raph?”

“I’m okay. It’s just my spine. Those damn injured bones start to hurt at times so fucking much. It goes away tho so don’t worry.”

“How long it takes?”

“Hng, u-usually from 5 minutes to couple of hours.”

Leonardo stood silently still a moment before he walked out which surprised turtle with golden eyes but he didn’t even try to go after his mate. Soon Leonardo reappeared in darker bedroom holding glass of orange juice and pill in his hand. Kneeling down next to Raphael Leo handed items to him, helping him to sit up. Eyeing big white pill in his hand Raph’s asking gaze rose up.

“What’s this?”

“Your pain medicine. I gave fast call to Don and asking about your back pain. He said he had got you pills for it and that he had put them in the kitchen’s cabin.”

“I ain’t taking it.”

“Oh yes, you are. Even if I would have to force it down in your throat. You think I will sit here and watch you suffer in horrible pain for hours?”

Mumbling something to himself in silence Raph threw his little enemy in his mouth, swallowing it with one big sip of orange juice. Leo knew more than well how Raph hated medicines but there was no way he would watch and let Raph suffer when there was a way to help him to deal with the pain.

Sitting still around 15 minutes Raphael finally sighed and slowly laid back down with relaxed face. Pill had start to do its job and now Leo could lay down and relax as well. Undressing himself Leo’s mind wandered in other thoughts which made his cheeks heat up and stomach turn full of butterflies. Laying on his side face towards Raphael, who laid there eyes closed, Leonardo’s hand slowly traveled on Raphael’s arm, fingers slowly starting to run up and down playfully.

“Raphael?”

“...Hmhmmh?” Raph sounded tired but it didn’t stop Leo moving closer.

“… I want you.” Swallowing and blushing Leonardo waited as eyelids in front of him opened, golden eyes turning to look at him. In silence they just stared at each other until Raph sighed closing his eyes, turning his head back.

“Not now. I’m tired.”

Moving right next to smaller body Leo didn’t give up but kept petting and stroking Raphael’s body gently and lovingly. “Awh, come on. We don’t need to have long session.”

Raphael grumbled something under his breath as Leo lifted his body on his elbow, leaning down to kiss hot head’s face and neck. Sounds of silent churrs were begin to come from Raphael and slowly they turned more and more louder as Leo kept warming his partner up. With Leo’s skills it didn’t take long to turn Raphael fully on and his erection was freed. Raising on top of smaller turtle Leonardo leaned down to kiss his murmuring partner with a smile.

“Don’t sound so grumpy. I will make sure you like it.”

With that bigger turtle started to make his way down with kisses, licks and bites.

“D-don’t leave visible marks. I can’t go out t-tomorrow if there’s m-marks.”

“Hmm ~” Leo kept giving little bites and sucks on Raphael’s rough skin but more carefully. Last thing what he wanted was to piss Raphael off. Smell of Raphael’s erection turned more stronger when Leonardo got more and more lower, finally finding swollen staff which was giving away lots of pre-cum already. Chuckling with blush Leonardo kissed the top gently, letting his tongue roll around the top over and over again, finally sucking whole erection in his mouth.

Wet and warm mouth made Raphael gasp as Leo’s tongue kept having it’s wild play around delicious penis, finger slowly drawing a circle against Raphael’s anus. Slamming his tail against Leo’s finger it was moved out of way and blowjob also came to an end. Lifting his head up Leonardo wiped his lips waiting Raphael to explain himself.

Panting fast his eyes found his mate hovering on top of him. “L-lube, ya fucker. Don’t even think of putting yer finger in my ass without it.”

Laughing Leonardo kissed Raphael, rubbing his nose against Raph’s. “You don’t need to worry about such things. Of course I will make sure not to put anything in you dry.” With that big turtle withdrew all the way down. Sudden tight hold on Raph’s hips lifted his lower body up and blush made his cheeks feel like on fire.

“L-Leo!”

“I said I wouldn’t let you be dry so shhh and let me have my fun.” Smirking and licking his lips Leonardo placed Raphael’s legs on his shoulders moving small tail out of the way. Feeling warm breathing hitting the skin made Raph’ body shiver as he waited hot pink tongue to give first lick and soon he felt it, little yelp escaping him. Leonardo’s wide and strong tongue traveled over his anus over and over again, sometimes even few kisses were placed between licks and gentle bites around anus. Raphael’s tail also got some of the affection when Leonardo lifted his lower body more up to reach little pal, taking it fully in his mouth, sucking and licking it with love.

Raphael’s hand had made its way around his erection what he rubbed fast, speeding up his breathing with the need of air. “L-Leo… Ah...”

Hearing the hint in Raphael’s voice Leonardo lowered Raphael’s lower body down on his thighs, digging lube out of his pant’s pocket. Popping it open Leonardo covered his fingers fully with it, reaching down to Raphael’s pink and tight anus which allowed his finger slide in quite easily with lube. Little gasp with growl was all what Raphael gave away when Leonardo’s finger entered and kept on going moving slow and gently back and forth.

After taking his sweet time on preparing his mate Leonardo moved his hand out of the way changing his own position for better, placing his lube covered and needy penis against pink entrance which allowed swollen staff in easily. Leonardo knew Raph liked sex a bit rough and him being too careful and gentle would only piss Raph off so Leonardo did what he always did – Pressing his whole length in he pulled back only to start to slam deeper in Raph over and over again with speed.

Room filled with slapping sounds, churrs and moans and it didn’t take long for two turtles to reach their climax with loud moans, screaming their lover’s name as well. Panting heavily Leonardo pulled back, releasing his already limb cock out of Raphael’s warm body as he slowly laid next to smaller sweaty body. Sealing Raph in his arms Leonardo gently pressed small kisses all around small face and neck but he had a feeling something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Raphael knew this day would eventually come so he prepared himself with deep sigh. “Ya know I really like ya and that I really like sex with ya. But the issue is… it’s boring.” Keeping a little pause Raphael knew he needed to say it out loud even that Leonardo most surely knew what he meant.

“Sex with ya is boring. It’s good but boring. It’s always the same.”

“I’m... sorry to hear that. Then what you would like to have?”

“Don’t know. Something else than this what we always do; I lay on my back and ya screw me and that’s it.”

Changing his position a bit Leonardo looked down in golden eyes. “You know for sure what you want and you also know you NEED to tell me about it. I can’t know what you want or like if you won’t tell me.”

Seeing green cheeks turning more red eyes turned away from his gaze were obvious signs Raph knew what he wanted and liked but was too embarrassed or shy to say it. Waiting patiently in silence Raph finally dared to speak – with silent whispers.

“Ya know… Stuff. Like… *mumble*”

“Beautiful, you need to speak louder so that I can hear you.”

Mumbling some more Raphael pulled pillow on his reddish face.

“… Bondage… Toys... Stuff like that. Ya know.”

Despite the fact Leo had hard times hearing Raph’s voice since he kept mumbling against the pillow, Leo still heard well enough. Smile spread on his lips as he forced Raph’s tight hold off on the pillow and kissed warm forehead, locking eyes with his mate.

“Then we shall try those things. We could do some naughty shopping tomorrow as well.” Winking his eye once Raphael made little yelp hiding under the blanket which made Leo laugh a bit. Gosh he loved Raphael so much when he was embarrassed and shy like this. Going under the blanket as well Leonardo chuckled as he kissed Raphael’s cheek trapping him in a big gentle hug.

“I love you, you silly turtle.”

“Shut up, ya fucker...” To this Leonardo chuckled with deep sigh, finally allowing himself to fall asleep. Listening silent sleepy breathing next to him lulled Raphael into dreamworld as well.


	3. Towards New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2018, everyone! May this year make your wishes come true, make you happier and healthier person and making your life SO MUCH more better in all possible ways! <3

Chapter 3

Few days later all new furniture had arrived and were placed to their place in new home. Looking all happy around their new home what now was ready Leonardo gazed down on Raph who was next to him looking at least as happy as he was.

“You like?”

“Of course. After all we picked them all together.”

Chuckling Leonardo nodded once. “I can’t argue with that.”

Looking at the clock Raph gasped a bit and rushed into living room opening TV. Confused Leonardo followed him watching how Raph lifted himself from his wheelchair on couch. Leonardo, naturally, wanted to rush to help but Raph had his strong arms and upper body so he didn’t need help. Watching Raph settle down better on couch pulling blanket on his feet warmed Leonardo’s heart. Raph simply was so beautiful in his eyes and he was so happy Raphael was doing so well.

Looking around Leonardo suddenly realized their home was still a bit empty. Noticing Raph watching his favorite sport Leonardo shortly stated he would go out to buy some plants in their home where Raph only nodded and mumbled something swinging his hand towards bigger turtle.

He was so into watching sport that he did not hear Leonardo coming home until his mate called him. Cursing silently under his breath Raph moved on his wheelchair, approaching hallway where Leonardo waited with a guy who had brought lots of big house plants with big cart. Looking not amused at all Raphael waited guy to help Leo lift plants on the floor, take payment and leave. After door closed Raph shot angry look at his mate.

“What the fuck is this? Ya trying ta turn our home into a jungle?”

Laughing slightly Leonardo bend down to lift one big plant up in his arms. “Of course not, but you do know I love plants and I want us to have some green in our home. Don’t worry tho, I will take care of them but I need your help with placing them out of the hallway. You take those small table plants while I handle these bigger ones.”

Not saying anything Raph moved closer and picked small plant in his lap. It was completely green and beautiful which warmed Raphael’s heart in a weird way. He never hadn’t care much of plants but now that he was in more closer contact with one, it filled him with happiness. Turning around Raph made his way in living room and through it next to fireplace at the end of the room. Since they didn’t have much shelves or anything plants were put on the floor where they actually looked pretty good. Placing few other small plants there and there on the floor around the apartment instantly made apartment feel much more better. Having plants had instant and wonderful effect.

After placing plants on balcony Leonardo returned back to hallway picking last big plant up. “I will take this last one in our bedroom. After that we could eat.”

“I can cook.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Receiving all warm and loving smile from Leo made smile spread on Raph’s lips with small blush. Watching big shell withdraw into bedroom Raph turned towards the kitchen. Checking what they had in fridge and cabins Raph picked up some rice, chicken meat, onion, cream, vegetable cube and spices. Cooking slowly started to fill apartment with lovely scents and aromas which made Raphael’s stomach growl.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Ya need ta wait a bit longer.”

Feeling hands on his shoulders and gentle kiss on top of his head smile grew a bit wider on his lips. Seeing figure bending over him to look better in pan Raphael lifted his hand, pressing it on Leo’s face and pushing it back.

“Don’t come ta drool in the food.”

“But it smells so good.”

“And it ain’t ready yet. Keep yourself busy and away from the food by setting table.”

Whining and complaining playfully Leonardo did as he was told to and it made Raphael laugh. Ever since they had move to live in their new home Raphael’s mood had experienced huge lift to more and happier state. Helping Raphael with finishing touches on the food Leonardo sat down after making sure Raph would be able to come to eat as well. Normally they sat across each other but this time they sat side by side eating between happy little chatting.

After dining and dishes both turtles made their way into living room but right when Leonardo sat down, he sighed deeply turning to look Raphael who was only making his way in there.

“Raph, I forgot my water glass in the kitchen. Would you be kind and get it for me?”

Not bothering to reply Raphael turned around and went in the kitchen. When he was coming back and turned to go inside living room from behind Japanese wooden partition, he saw Leonardo on his knee holding small box in his hands.

“Ra--”

“OH SHIT!!”

Withdrawing back behind the wall as fast as he could water glass in his lap fell. “Ah fuck!” Staring at the spot where Raphael just had been Leonardo waited with wide eyes, listening Raphael’s silent cursing. Slowly but surely after a moment Raph’s head started to reappear behind partition with shocked look in his eyes. It was obvious Raph wasn’t sure what was going on or then he was but didn’t know how to react to it.

Clearing his voice Leonardo took deep inhale, capturing yellow eyes with his blue ones. “Raphael Hamato, would you give me the honor of becoming your mate in more deeper level? I can’t and even won’t promise moon and stars but I promise to be there by your side and help you with everyday life as good as I possible can.”

Seeing Raphael slowly starting to come closer with wide surprised eyes and blush on his cheeks Leonardo remained still, allowing all the time to pass what Raphael needed. Stopping right in front of him Raphael eyed black ring with silver stripe on it what appeared to go around the whole ring, small blue stone sank in it.

Waiting Raphael’s answer took longer than Leonardo would had loved and nervousness took a better hold of him.

“D-don’t you like it? We can go get you better ring later if you want to.”

Giving not amused look with lifted eye ridge Raphael’s eyes lowered back on the ring and soon after that he lifted his left hand up with a smirk. “Can’t say anything before I have try it.”

Catching Raphael’s playful smirk and lifted eye ridges Leonardo’s stomach exploded full of eagerly flying butterflies as he reached to take a hold of the ring and Raphael’s hand, gently putting ring on Raphael’s left little finger. Eyeing Raphael nervously Leonardo watched how his mate kept his eyes on the ring, moving and turning his hand. It was even more nervous situation because Leonardo couldn’t read his mate’s face at all.

Finally Raphael smiled at Leo. “That’s good ring enough for my finger. I take it.”

“Just good enough?” There was certain worry in Leo’s voice but Raph didn’t want it to escalate. Emerald green hands made their ways on wide light green shoulders and behind the head as lips slammed gently against other lips, granting deep and loving kiss.

“Don’t take me too seriously, silly. If I wouldn’t love the ring, I would have shove it down in your throat already.” Looking at the ring Raphael smiled at it. “I love it, honest. I like the fact ya got me black ring like this and not some huge and ugly bling bling ring. And let me guess – ya wanted blue stone ta remind me of ya?”

Blushing a bit Leonardo nodded. “I thought it to be nice since I have red sank stone in mine while my ring is silver with black stripe.” Taking ring out of his pocket Leo showed it to curious pair of eyes and the look in them was very approving.

“So… You are saying yes to my proposal?”

“Have ya heard me saying no?”

It all happened so fast when Leonardo stood up pulling Raphael out of his chair and lifting him in the air in bear hug. Many hard and fast kisses were placed on his lips with a smile and he could sense all the warm, love and joy coming from his big mate. Maybe this had been a lot bigger thing to Leo than it was to Raphael. Raphael didn’t mind being in a relationship without being engaged but he also didn’t mind being engaged but this all clearly seemed to mean a lot to Leonardo. As long as Leonardo was happy and Raph could make him feel happy, it was all that mattered.

Being placed back in his wheelchair he found moist but happy blue eyes staring down at him. Not knowing what to say his hands slowly rose on big cheeks, slowly caressing them with love. Foreheads pressed gently against each other while eyelids slowly closed, smiles spreading on their faces.

“I love you so much, Raphael.”

“Ssh, ya fucker. Let’s just… enjoy this moment.”

“You know, there’s another way how we could enjoy this moment.”

Blushing hard Raph found his voice failing him as Leonardo’s arms made their way under and around him, lifting him up from the chair once more. Firmly starting to make their way to bedroom Leonardo couldn’t hide his suspicious smirk and, of course, Raphael noticed this.

“I ain’t liking the look on your face.”

“Oh, but you will like it what makes my face look like this.”

“I ain’t so sure about that...”

When bedroom door finally slid open Raphael’s eyes widened when he spotted black swing in there.

“W-what the shell is that!?”

“Sex wing.” Turning to look up at his mate with huge eyes, blush burning his whole face, Raphael couldn’t get any words out of himself. Looking down at the turtle in his arms Leonardo smiled gently. “You wanted something new in our sex life so I got us something new.”

“B-b-b-b-but s-sex swing?!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we will love it. But first...”

Leonardo suddenly swung around, throwing Raph on his shell on the bed. Crawling on top of surprised turtle Leonardo kissed his mate with passion and Raphael soon too was in the game, kissing his mate fast and hard back. Loud sounds of kisses and moans filled their bedroom as sunset colored sky beautifully red and orange behind their whole wall window. Stripping Leonardo from his clothes took more time than Raph liked and it was pissing him slightly but at the same time this all was so exciting. He could sense something new was about to happen.

All of the sudden his hands were moved above his head and leather handcuffs with black fur were put around his wrists, trapping them at the end of the bed. Not being able to move his arms Raphael shot angry glare at his mate who was pulling a box out under the bed.

“Leo, for fuck’s sake--!”

“Ssshh, beautiful. Look what I got for us.”

Lifting the box on the bed Leonardo opened it, starting to place stuff on the mattress. Raphael eyed all the item feeling lump growing his his throat. He wasn’t so sure anymore would this be fun.

“What are those for?”

Looking up at his mate Leonardo appeared to be surprised but warm smile wiped his surprised look away. “I’m sure you know what these are for but I tell you what we got in here. Blindfold, whip, gag, mattress restraint, ankle cuffs, regular cock rings but there’s also leather collar with chain what goes to cock ring, vibrating penis enhancer, few different butt plugs and dildos, lube naturally – a lot of it in fact, tickler, spanking paddle, long sexy fishnet gloves and thigh high stocking socks… Or however ladies call them.”

Taking a little look at stunned red face Leonardo chuckled as he pulled another box under the bed, placing it next to first box on the bed.

“And here we have… sexy leather pouch thong – mainly for me, small fuck machine for you if you ever want to have solo sex.”

“S-SHUT UP!”

Chuckling louder Leonardo kept on going. “I also got us inflatable bondage chair for fun and change since sex swing most surely alone would get boring sooner or later. And two last items are… Lounger sex toy machine and sex position cushion.”

Looking up once more he smiled at Raph happily and excited. “I hope you like them. I tried to buy as much and as many thing at once as I could. … So where you would like to start?”

“A… I ah… Uh… Am not sure. Ya just freaked me out with all… THAT.”

Laughing shortly and silently Leonardo sat next to Raphael’s legs starting to pick up some stuff. “These should excite you, not scare you. But I think we start slow and carefully with small stuff.” Picking up blindfold Leo started to approach his lover’s head who tossed and turned, trying to avoid being blindfolded but it was all in vain since Leonardo captured his head easily with one hand, sneaked blindfold on and tied it a bit more firmly behind his head.

“Oh damn, you look so hot already I’m starting to turn harder.”

“S…. Shut the fuck up, ya pervert freak.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Since you’re using such bad language I think I need to gag you up as well.”

Raphael didn’t get even one word out of his mouth when gag made it’s way between his teeth and lip but still Leonardo made sure it wasn’t too deep in Raph’s mouth causing discomfort or get stuck or anything. When it was secured Leonardo put all extra stuffs back in their boxes and under the bed, leaving their main toys on the bed.

Lube, vibrating penis enhancer, cock rings, dildo and whip. These should be good start. Drool slowly dripping out from the corner of his mouth Raphael listened the sounds of Leo masturbating and damn, it sounded hot, causing his own erection filling up inside of his plastron until it screamed to be released. Seeing Raphael’s erection pop out in the open made Leonardo’s gaze froze on it, seeing how it turned more bigger and harder now that it had space to get into full size. When in full length Leonardo reached for vibrating penis enhancer, putting it on Raphael’s cock carefully but firmly. Making sure it fit and was in place Leonardo pressed small vibrator’s start button receiving instant loud moan from his mate. On top of this he also put cock ring around Raphael’s swollen member, blocking him for coming too soon.

Smiling gently Leonardo went for second cock ring putting it on to himself. He wanted their play to last as long as possible but not without teasing Raphael almost to his limit. After this his hand went to whip. Getting a bit back his predator eyes kept their look on Raphael’s hips what made little thrusts every now and then while rest of the body shook slightly.

“I will move your legs a bit, baby.”

All what he got was low whine and nod. Moving scarred legs more apart Leonardo started to run whip up and down on Raphael’s inner thighs slow and gently, suddenly slapping near groins which made Raphael jump with silenced yelp.

“Was it too hard?”

Panting hard he shook his head allowing Leonardo go on. Moving whip once more up and down, giving little slaps now and then were actually quite arousing, to both of them. Louder whimpers from Raphael started to be signs his lover wouldn’t last much longer so Leonardo pulled away, turning vibrator off as well.

Hearing unpleased growl made him giggle since he knew Raphael had loved their little play so far but more was yet to come. Removing vibrating penis enhancer Leo tossed it aside but decided to leave their cock rings on. Changing whip to vibrating dildo was his next step in his ‘master plan’. Lubing small beginner vibrator dildo in his hands Leonardo distracted Raphael by giving him slow but sexy blowjob while slowly making dildo slide in his mate. Churrs and moans mixed together as new wonderful pleasures traveled inside his body as his mate showed him new states of pleasures, turning vibrator on.

Feeling something moving back and forth inside his sensitive anal tunnel made Raph lift his hips and press them forward, seeking more pleasure even that Leonardo’s loud sucking slurps were turning him painfully on. Whimpering Raph tried to thrust his erection deeper in Leo’s mouth but much for his disappointment Leonardo pulled back.

“I’m sorry for toying with you but I like this too much. This all makes you look so damn sexy.”

Seeing cheeks turning more red once more Leonardo leaned forward kissing the top of emerald green nose.

“Ready for next step?”

Swallowing as good as he could Raphael nodded giving his permission to older turtle. Feeling weight shifting and getting on both sides of his hips Raphael found himself wondering what the hell Leo was doing but when top of his cock met warm lubed anus of bigger turtle’s, his heart started to hammer hard and fast.

“Stay still, beautiful, and enjoy the ride.” Damn Leonardo’s voice was so seductive and it sent shivers all around Raphael’s body as he nodded fast and eagerly, feeling Leo’s ass eating his cock, taking it deeper in all the way down until cock ring pressed slightly against his butt cheeks. Sitting still Leonardo breathed slow, petting smaller body gently and lovingly while whispering sweet words to his only love until he felt ready to start to move.

Starting to ride Raph’s cock felt unreal and wonderful at the same time and Leonardo found himself wondering did Raph feel as good as he was feeling? Looking down at the face of Raph’s gave him clear answer – Raph was loving it. His fast breathing via nostrils was good sign of it with silenced moans. Reaching to take a hold of gag Leonardo gently removed it, tossing it aside. Moving his mouth and licking his lips Raph felt relieved of finally getting rid of that damn ball.

His focus turned back into his groins when Leonardo started to ride him again, vibrator still buzzing in his ass. God, he was feeling so damn good! Moaning and panting out loud repeating Leonardo’s name was everything what he could do in this moment. Pressure in his groins started to turn too much for him to handle however.

“L-Leo…! C-cock ring!”

Stopping for a moment Leonardo got off just enough to remove his and Raph’s cock rings, landing back down taking needy erection back in, riding it once more faster and harder speed. He could had done riding harder but because of Raphael’s damaged spine bones he didn’t dare to. Deep inside Leonardo feared he would end up making Raphael’s damage worse and paralyze him waist down.

Hearing Raph’s voice turning louder and faster he felt penis expanding in his ass, suddenly shooting hot load with great force deep inside. Moaning out loud deep from his throat Leonardo got surprised by the strength of his and Raphael’s orgasms. They both most surely experienced their most powerful orgasms ever and it felt so good.

Sitting still panting Leonardo felt how Raphael’s erection was slowly dying, fluids leaking out between it and his entrance. Heart beat and breathing finally turned more steady and Leonardo got off. Taking a look of Raph his eyes spotted strong and long stripe and spot of his sperm spread on Raph’s neck and chest and it needed to be cleaned away. Luckily he had pack of tissues on the night table for this reason. Cleaning all fluid remains away Leonardo stopped to look at Raphael’s relaxed face. If he couldn’t had sense it, he would had thought Raphael was asleep.

“You okay, beautiful?”

Not bothering to open his eyes Raphael just sighed deeply and whispered; “Never been better since that.was.amazing.”

Chuckling Leonardo laid right next to his lover after releasing him from blindfold and handcuffs, lazily dropping them on the floor. He would clean them later and put them away. Right now he wanted to be right beside his lover.

Pulling Raphael gently on him Leonardo kissed turtle on the forehead, whispering; “That was the most amazing orgasm – from both of us. I’m sorry mine sent sperm almost on your face.”

“Njah, it’s good.”

“… How did you like it? I mean this was your first time to have my ass.”

Laughing silently with tired raspy voice Raphael nuzzled against big chest plate. “Like I said, it was amazing. Yer ass felt so damn nice, hot and tight. I wanna fuck it again.”

Kissing the top of Raphael’s sweaty head Leonardo wrapped his arms around smaller turtle smiling. “I promise you can have my ass later.”

“Good. I will kick it if I can’t have it.”

Knowing really well Raph wouldn’t be able to kick his ass, literally, Leonardo still laughed a bit since he knew Raphael was joking. Listening Raphael’s silent laugh quieting down and slowly turning into peaceful and steady breathing was a sign Raph was asleep and Leonardo now too could let his eyes close and sleep. However he couldn’t stop his last thoughts to wonder around the ideas how much fun and different sex they would have in the future, thanks to all the stuff what he had got for them.

–

“Hey, Raph.”

“Yeah?”

“Want to go out tonight?”

“It’s new year’s eve. There’s lots of people out there.”

“I know but we could go watch fireworks.”

Turning a page from his book Raphael snorted a bit. “We can see them well enough from our balcony.”

“But it’s not the same.” Leonardo said as he made his way in front of Raphael, landing on his kneed in front hot head who raised his gaze from the book on blue firm eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not even looking at you in any other than my normal way.” Sitting down with cross legs Leonardo leaned forward, crossing his arms on Raphael’s thighs, resting his head on them. “Couldn’t you still reconsider? Please?”

Groaning Raph slammed book shut, shooting a glare down at his mate. “Fine but only this once just ta shut ya up.”

Eyes turning brighter Leonardo smiled widely reaching to kiss dark green lips while standing up. “You won’t regret this. Let’s go.”

Groaning again Raph followed Leo in the bedroom where Leonardo was already changing his clothes to warm winter outside clothes. Helping Raphael wear his was something what Leo did even if Raph told him not to and he could do it himself. It seemed big turtle was eager to go out to see some fireworks. After making sure everything was ready, Raphael was warmly dressed and they had key with them, two turtles headed out.

People walked past them on streets chatting happily with each other or just rushing quietly past everyone. Raph never hadn’t understood it why people made such rushes in their lives. They could have easy, calm and relaxed life instead. Stress and rush was their own doing…  
Finally coming to central area around 11:45pm Leonardo stopped right next to Raph raising to look at big clock what hung on big building’s wall.

“Hey.”

“What now?”

“I got an idea. Let’s go.”

Coming behind Raphael Leonardo took hold on Raphael’s wheelchair, starting to push it out of the area behind dark building. Looking annoyed over his shoulder Raphael watched how Leonardo checked fire ladders before coming to kneel down in front of him.

“Hop on.”

“Why?”

“I will take you up on the roof to watch fireworks. Hurry or we will miss it.”

Murmuring to himself Raphael leaned on Leo’s back wrapping his arms firmly around Leo’s neck while Leo’s hands went behind his knees, lifting him up. Despite the fact Leonardo was big turtle and he was carrying small, but heavy, turtle with him he made it on the roof amazingly fast and easy. Ordering Raph to wait a moment Leonardo went back down, soon coming back up with wheelchair. Thank God you could bend it so it became flat and smaller.

Helping Raphael sit on it Leo took fast look of the clock. One minute to go. Standing next to his mate they both remained silent waiting until people below started to count from ten to down. When echoing voices yelled “5!” Leonardo turned his head and reached down to his mate’s face, grabbed on green cheeks and pressed his lips on other pair of lips. Closing their eyes both turtles enjoyed their kiss while people below kept on going with countdown when they all suddenly yelled; “Happy New Year!”  
Keeping their kiss on going despite happy cheering and fireworks Leonardo and Raphael weren’t in a rush to end it but their lungs were getting in a need of air so they separated their lips with slow and gentle movement, still keeping their noses pressed together.

“What the hell, fearless?”

Smiling warmly Leonardo chuckled a bit. “I thought it would be nice to end the year with a kiss and also starts new one with the same one. You liked it?”

Laughing a bit Raphael shook his head, pulling Leo’s face a bit closer. “Ya are impossible, ya fucker.” Sealing their lips together once more, he whispered between kisses;

“Happy New Year, Leonardo.”

“Happy New Year, Raphael.”

Together they stayed on the roof watching fireworks late into the night before heading back home, getting ready to face new year and everything what it would bring to them.

The End


End file.
